


True Love's Kiss

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dying Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sad with a Happy Ending, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Dean gets hit with a spell from a witch and the only way to break it is true love's kiss? The problem, Dean doesn't love anybody or does he?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer's Month 2020 and the prompt was true love's kiss.

“Cas, I need you to come back to the bunker. It’s…it’s Dean,” Sam said into the phone, trying to keep the tears out of his voice.

“What happened? Is Dean alright?” Cas asked, voice full of concern.

“Just get back to the bunker as soon as you can. There’s not much time.” Cas heard a sob just as the call ended.

He slid the phone into the pocket of his trench coat and hurried to his car. He drove for the next few hours, pushing the speed limit the whole time. He parked the car in front of the bunker and hurried down the winding staircase. The war room was empty, so Cas checked the kitchen and found it vacant as well. He turned when he heard footsteps behind him.

Sam halted when his hazel eyes landed on the angel. “Hey Cas. Glad you could make it.”

Cas moved until he was standing directly in front of Sam. “What is going on? What happened to Dean?”

“It’s my fault,” Sam answered, shaking his head. “We were going after a witch and I got knocked into a shelf. Dean rushed to me and was distracted which gave the witch an opening to cast a spell at him. He dropped to the floor unconscious and nothing I’ve done has woken him. I don’t know what the spell is. All I do know is he’s wasting away; it’s only been about four hours and you would think Dean hasn’t eaten in a month. At this rate, he’s got maybe a couple hours left.”

Cas placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder and squeezed, trying to offer some form of comfort. “I’ll go look at him and see if there’s anything I can do. Have you done any research into the spell?”

“I’ve tried, but I didn’t hear any words or see the ingredients she used. All I know is there was a green flash of light when the spell hit Dean. There’s hundred of spells that have a green glow to them,” Sam explained with a sigh.

“We’ll figure this out Sam. We won’t let Dean… we’ll save him,” Cas said with false confidence. Sam was right, there were hundreds of possible spells and they were short on time. If any kind of counter cure were required, trying to acquire or make it would require time they didn’t have. Cas hoped his grace alone could heal Dean.

Cas left Sam standing in the kitchen as he walked towards Dean’s room. He gasped when the hunter came into view. Dean’s normally luminous soul was severely dimmed and parts of it were flickering, on the edge of extinguishing. Cas moved closer and struggled to keep the bile from rising into his throat. Dean’s cheeks were hallowed, and his eyes sat in sunken eye sockets. His lips were chapped, and his skin had lost most of its golden glow causing his freckles to stand out even more than normal. Cas pulled the blanket that covered Dean’s body and had to look away. Every one of Dean’s bones were prominent, his skin stretched so tight it looked like it could tear at any moment.

Cas pulled the blanket back over Dean before rushing out the room. He went back to the kitchen and found Sam standing at the counter nursing a beer. Sam spun around to face him, his face hopeful as he looked at Cas. “Well, please tell me you know the spell and how to save Dean.”

“I do,” Cas said simply.

Sam set the beer down as his face erupted into a smile. “Ok, that’s great! What do we need to do?”

Cas looked away, unable to see the light that died in Sam’s eyes as he said, “There’s nothing either of us can do. There’s only one cure for the spell that was cast on Dean and it’s something neither of can give him.”

Sam rushed forward and grabbed Cas’ shoulders in his hands. He shook the angel, fury pouring from his very pores. “What the hell does that mean? How do we save my brother?”

“It’s a curse, one inspired by fairytales. The only way to save Dean is with true love’s kiss. So, unless you know Dean’s true love, he has at most an hour before he withers away to a husk.” Cas’ voice was full of despair as he said, “You should say your goodbyes Sam. There’s nothing we can do.”

Cas gripped Sam’s hands and forced them from his shoulders. Sam backed away, tears starting to fall down his cheek as his face crumpled. Cas turned on his heel and walked out the room, unable to handle the anguish already starting to flood Sam’s soul.

Cas walked until he stood outside the bunker next to his car. He stared at the sky above, praying for a miracle that he knew would not be answered. Cas had known Dean for less than two years and in that time, he had defied Heaven’s orders and outcasted himself all for a stubborn hunter. Cas had never known what free will was before Dean and now he could never imagine not having it. Dean had taught Cas so much, more than his four billion years of life ever could. More importantly, Dean had taught Cas about love. It had taken the angel months to figure out his feelings for Dean, but he finally understood that he was in love. Even knowing Dean could never reciprocate his feelings, Cas would never not adore the hunter.

“Please Father, don’t let Dean die,” Cas prayed before walking back into the bunker.

Sam looked up from the map table, a beer clutched tightly in his hand. His eyes were empty, any hope he had was gone. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a large gulp. Sam choked back a sob as he said, “You should go say goodbye. He’s got minutes left.”

“I’m sorry Sam, I wish-I wish there was something I could do,” Cas replied with a hopeless voice.

“So do I Cas.” Sam stood from the table and walked away, the bottle hanging loosely from his fingers.

When Cas entered Dean’s room again, he could barely look at him. Dean was nothing more than skin and bone and his breaths came out as labored wheezes. Cas trudged across the room, having no desire to do what was on his mind. If he couldn’t save Dean; the least he could do would be to end his suffering. He stared at the once handsome face and felt his heart shatter into pieces. “I failed you, Dean. I was supposed to watch over and protect you. This life was cruel to you, I hope you will find peace in death.”

Cas reached out and trailed his fingers through Dean’s short blonde hair before dragging a single finger down his temple, across his cheek, and settling against his lip. Cas knew he would never get the opportunity to hear Dean say that he loved the angel. He didn’t want to miss the opportunity to tell Dean how he felt. He let his mouth hover over Dean’s as he said, “I love you” before softly touching his lips to the hunter’s.

Cas was about to let his grace end Dean’s life when suddenly the body beneath his inhaled a large breath. Cas stumbled back as he stared at Dean. Before his eyes, he watched Dean’s body start to fill out, gaining the fat and muscle he had lost in the past few hours. Dean’s skin once more had a beautiful golden tan to it. Suddenly, his eyelids flickered before revealing bright green eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at Cas, a smile stretching his lips wide.

“Cas,” he rasped.

Cas could barely believe what he was seeing. “Dean, is this really happening?”

Dean slowly sat up, stretching his arms above his head and cracking his neck. He held his hand in front of him which Cas took. Dean pulled the angel in between his spread legs, staring at Cas with wonder. He reached out to run his thumb across Cas lips. “I’ve felt so much for you, but I never imagined you could feel the same.” He smirked as he added, “It would be me that got hit with a spell that could only be cured with true love’s kiss.”

Cas gasped at the admission. “You knew?”

“Yeah. After the spell hit me, I was in like this black void and the witch showed up and told me what the spell was doing and how to break it. She said it’s what I deserved for killing her boyfriend. Guess it’s a good thing she didn’t know about the angel who’s secretly in love with me.” Dean smiled brightly as he stared at Cas.

“I guess it is a good thing,” Cas whispered before leaning forward and capturing Dean’s lips in a passionate kiss. They didn’t break apart until Sam walked into the room, ecstatic that his brother was alive and also had finally admitted his feelings for Cas. He was tired of the constant silent eye fucking the two did every time they were in the same room.


End file.
